roblox_vehiclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott D-series
The Scott Motors D-Series was a pickup truck made by Scott Motors in the 1950s. It was originally released in 2016 by LeScotte11/EnerKenji571 and was the company's first entry into the truck segment. The vehicle is intended for light duty work and is rear-wheel drive. The second-generation D-series was made from 1973 to 1974, retaining its powerful engine and practicality, based off the Chevrolet El Camino. These units had a more proper chassis than the original, allowing for somewhat better handling. Therefore, the D-series was Scott Motors' first pickup truck and has remained as their only model in the specific segment. |-|First Gen = (1956, 1966 - 1967) |image1= |caption1= |company= 9 Seconds / 102 MPH |production= 2018 (ROBLOX Car Time: 1956, 1966 - 1967) |capacity= 4 |class= Pickup, Van |engine= 2.0L Diesel V-8 Engine, 200 HP |top_speed= 121 MPH (Ltd.) |related= 56' Ford F100 |sales= TBA }} Overview The first generation had a long bed, with it design coming from the 1956 Ford F100. It also has a small V8 engine rated at 200 hp with a front bonnet similar to the Ford F100. The interior is similar to a vehicle of the same time period, with bench seats. Scott Motors had designed the original model to look very close to an American pickup of the time and should have an crew cab, unlike pickups of the 1950s. Performance The runs on the A-Chassis, already making it a better driving car than some of those without it. Here are the basic specs of the first gen. Basic Specs * 0 - 500 Stds: 5.6 Seconds (75 MPH / 120 KPH) * 0 - 1000 Stds: 9 Seconds (101 MPH / 180 KPH) * TOP SPEED: 121 MPH / 225 KPH A-Chassis Specs * Horsepower: 200 HP * Revolution/Min: 6700 * Weight: 3500 Pounds (1587 kg) * Drive Type: Rear-Wheel Drive * Transmission: Auto,Semi, Manual Features & Capabilities Basic A-Chassis Tune Features: *Dynamic Steering *Dynamic Acceleration *Dynamic Sounds and Engine Noises *Functioning TCS *Effective Brakes *Working Speedometer And Tachometer RV's Opinion WE RATE THIS CAR: 16/20 (80%) ''' Trivia * The D-series was the only production model pickup truck offered by Scott Motors * It was intended to come with a cargo van model but for some reason, only the pickup was produced. * This vehicle runs on a diesel engine, owing to its name. |-|Second Gen. = (1973 - 1975) |image1= |caption1= |company= 11.1 Seconds / 94 MPH |production= 2018 (ROBLOX Car Time: 1973 - 1975 (Prototype and Derby), 1974 - 1975 (Production) ) |capacity= 4 |class= Truck |engine= 2.0L Diesel V-8 Engine, 200 HP |top_speed= 121 MPH (Ltd.) |related= 56' Ford F100 |sales= TBA }} Overview The second generation of the '''Scott D-Series was released in 1974 by Scott Motors and LeScotte11. This vehicle had a unique design as it was a hybrid between a muscle car and a pickup for light duty purposes, along with a low suspension. This vehicle is based off the Chevrolet El Camino and runs on the InSpare A-Chassis. The interior features working gauges and bench seats, allowing for a moderate ride. As with most Scott Motors trucks, sales were not too good as the truck was too long for its class. Production ceased in 1975. Performance The runs on the A-Chassis, already making it a better driving car than some of those without it. Here are the basic specs of the second gen. Basic Specs * 0 - 500 Stds: 7.6 Seconds (72 MPH / 115 KPH) * 0 - 1000 Stds: 11.1 Seconds (94 MPH / 150 KPH) * TOP SPEED: 162 MPH / 260 KPH A-Chassis Specs * Horsepower: 230 HP * Revolution/Min: 7000 * Weight: 3500 Pounds (1587 kg) * Drive Type: Rear-Wheel Drive * Transmission: Auto,Semi, Manual Features & Capabilities Basic A-Chassis Tune Features: *Dynamic Steering *Dynamic Acceleration *Dynamic Sounds and Engine Noises *Functioning TCS *Effective Brakes *Working Speedometer And Tachometer *(Innovated) Working Lights. RV's Opinion Its a big improvement from the last generation, while it isn't quicker, it is faster, reaching 167 MPH in about a minute of so, making it the fastest truck on ROBLOX. The body style is beautiful and much cleaner with stripes making it a race car, while the interior is meh..it could use some work. The truck is lacking a sense of being unique when it comes to driving, but it's all good. WE RATE THIS CAR: 16.5/20 (82.5%) ''' = Generation (2018) V.2 = (1973 - 1975) |image1= |caption1= |company= 6.4 Seconds / 168.9 MPH |production= 2018 (ROBLOX Car Time: 1973 - 1975 (Prototype and Derby), 1974 - 1975 (Production) ) |capacity= 5 |class= Truck |engine= 5.0L Diesel V-8 Engine, 340 HP |top_speed= 175+ MPH (Test.) |related= Chevy El Camino |sales= TBA }} Overview The All-new Scott D-Series was revised on April 12, 2018. It's wider, more detailed, and more functional than the first version. This car does not change the timeline on the car in anyway excluding the description of the car's overall appearance. It's also more powerful than ever, with 340 horsepower from the 5.0L Diesel V-8 Engine. As its top speed is over 175 mph (296 km/h), it keeps its crown as the fastest truck on ROBLOX. The new interior is also really cool and brand new to see on a Scott Vehicle- it features a gearbox, steering, and a few console spots. However, the console may not work but this vehicle was more realistic compared to other models. As the new version is wider, it can seat up to 5 despite having a standard cab. Performance The runs on the A-Chassis, already making it a better driving car than some of those without it. Here are the basic specs of the second gen v2. Basic Specs * '''0 - 500 Stds: 4.4 Seconds (121 MPH / 195 KPH) * 0 - 1000 Stds: 6.4 Seconds (169 MPH / 272 KPH) * TOP SPEED: 208 MPH / 335 KPH A-Chassis Specs * Horsepower: 340 HP * Revolution/Min: 8700 * Weight: 2100 Pounds (953 kg) * Drive Type: Rear-Wheel Drive * Transmission: Auto,Semi, Manual Features & Capabilities Basic A-Chassis Tune Features: *Dynamic Steering *Dynamic Acceleration *Dynamic Sounds and Engine Noises *Functioning TCS *Effective Brakes *Working Speedometer And Tachometer *(Innovated) Working Lights. Car *Openable Cab RV's Opinion The revised version is more powerful than ever before, to start keeping up with such cars as the APEX Caprea,APEX Demios, and may even be stepping into Oaken Territory. The design of this car is questionable in terms of dimensions, it's very classic and nicely done with a heated interior, even a bit glitchy. With 4.4 seconds in the 500 Stud, it may be the fastest accelerating non-supercar on the wikipedia excluding the APEX vehicles, as well as achieving 208 MPH/335 KPH making it the fastest production truck on ROBLOX. It's a huge improvement as both car companies have stepped up their game. 'WE RATE THIS CAR: 17.2/20 (86%) ' = Trivia = *LeScotte11's best friend, a major contributor to the design of the second-generation D-series. * The back wheels still used the 40s car fenders. * The bed was supposed to even longer but had to be shortened after a prototype vehicle was too long. * The derby version was written off for an unknown reason but many people say that it was too long, as other racers were constantly crashing into the vehicle. Also, the driver was unable to handle it well due to the vehicle's length and not being agile. * Also available as a right-hand drive (RHD) model * The derby model also had a supercharger with a blower. Category:Trucks Category:Vehicles made by Scott Motors/Scott Sedan Category:Classic Vehicles